


two hour train rides.

by sahwan



Series: yachi is sunshine [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, cute fluff might turn into smut later, domestic tsukiyachi, everyday life as tsukiyachi relationship grows, saeko number 2 tsukiyachi shipper, the height difference is so cute i cannot, tsukiyachi, tsukki is in love, yachi is in love, yamaguchi number 1 tsukiyachi shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwan/pseuds/sahwan
Summary: tsukishima and yachi’s ever evolving love journey. where tsukishima finally goes after the girl and yachi gathers courage to finally admit her feelings.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Series: yachi is sunshine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876957
Comments: 40
Kudos: 99





	1. feelings

tsukishima wasn’t the type of guy to pine after a girl. he thought dating and being intimate with anyone was bothersome and a waste of time. i mean, in his perspective, liking someone or even loving them sounded too exhausting and came with more cons than pros. who cares if girls fawn over you? they were a distraction. take oikawa for example; he was shallow and arrogant and girls still chased after him.  _pointless_.

sure he himself have had girls confess or even given him chocolates on valentines day, but he rarely accepts chocolates and if he does, it’s because they’ve been left in his locker or desk. usually, he’d let the volleyball members have a go at them, occasionally giving the prettiest looking ones to yachi. with a shy smile and a bashful expression she refuses at first but reluctantly accepts them when kei threatens to throw them away.

tsukishima sighs, laying in bed as he thinks of one person in particular.  _yachi hitoka._

yachi hitoka is the living, breathing definition ofpure. even her anger is pure, but when she gets angry it  _is_ a little scary. even kageyama’s afraid of her when she’s mad. kei thinks it’s cute though. _yachi not kageyama._ her reactions are always the same: her puffed cheeks, hands on her hips, tone raised trying to sound somewhat intimidating. she didn’t though. and tsukishima laughs, imagining an angry yachi, though a smiling yachi _is_ better to have.

her smile, her eyes, her voice, _everything_. he wants all of her. she was so close, yet so far away. and if the rest of the team knew how he felt, they’d have him hanged. especially hinata and kageyama. ever since second year those two idiots would scare off anyone who would try to flirt with her. he doesn’t blame them though.(he does the same thing.) but she wasn’t fragile anymore, she _really_ doesn’t  need their protection. it’s more of them just being possessive rather than protective. and soon they’ll be separated, he won’t be able to intimidate the boys looking her direction. she’ll be going to tokyo next year while he’s in sendai.

he sighs again turning on his side. she’s been there for him for three years now, for all of them. and as much as he hates to admit it, it’ll feel kinda weird without the weird duo around constantly bugging him. he’ll still have yamaguchi though; he’s staying in sendai per his parents’ wish.

scrolling through the third year group chat, he presses on yachi’s contact.(the call button taunting him.) he thinks about it for a minute then decides not to. its late anyway; she’s probably asleep.

*

the next day at practice he gets injured. kageyama and his stupid super spike. _who does he think he is? ushijima?_

_ tch . _

“tsukishima!” yachi gasps, wincing at the sight. she leads him by the gym’s stage where she keeps the first aid kit before cleaning his wound and disinfecting the area.

“what happened? it looked like you weren’t paying attention.” yachi asks, holding his fingers together.

she wasn’t wrong. his head was elsewhere. he would’ve shut out kageyama’s spike if his head was in the game. his gaze fell to their hands. her small nimble fingers working the tape around his pinky and ring finger.

“i know. i was preoccupied,” he replies, his eyes wandering to her face. she looked so focused, focused on him, but he can see a glint of worry in her eyes. “i’m okay, yachi. i get injured all the time.” he tries to reassure her.

“yeah, but i still want you to be careful,” shes looking at him now, the worry in her eyes replaced with determination and adoration. “be careful, okay?”

“i’ll try my best, but i’m not making any promises.”

yachi pouts at this, but nods anyway letting him get back to the game.

“heh, any more injuries to that pinky and you might have to get it removed.” hinata chides, purposely trying to get a rise out of tsukishima and it works. 

“haah?,” tsukishima holds a hand to his ear. “are you talking to me shorty? i can’t hear you from all the way down  there .”

“tsukishima!! you jerk!” hinata tries to come at the tall middle blocker, but kei’s hand is pushing against hinata’s head keeping him at a distance. 

“hey! stop fooling around and focus on the game,” yamaguchi’s voice is stern, pulling the two apart. “or you’re both doing dive receives until dawn.” 

*

one would think being third years, studying would get easier. well not for hinata and kageyama. those two only have one thing on their minds.  _volleyball_.  and who gets stuck babysitting them? tsukishima and yachi. with a little help from yamaguchi. usually him scolding the two when they get side tracked.

“kageyama you’ve been over the same problem time and time again,” yamaguchi sighs, tapping the sheet of paper in front of the raven haired setter. they were all at yachi’s apartment helping hinata and kageyama study for their finals. 

“why do i  need to do this?! im not even going to college.” rubbing his tired face, kageyama groans.

“yes but you  need to graduate highschool to get into v league, right?” yachi says, more of a statement than a question. kageyama groans again, but continues his work. she’s sitting next to tsukishima on the couch reviewing for her own final as her shoulder brushes against his. he swears she did that on purpose but that would be wishful thinking. he looks from his notebook to hers and admires the neat notes within the margins. 

“i can’t believe this is our last exam ever.” hinata expresses, finishing the last of his problems.

“for you two idiots.  _we’re_ actually going to college.” tsukishima’s eyes roll.

“yeah, are you sure about going to brazil?” yamaguchi asks, looking over hinata’s answers.

“yes! i have everything planned. i’ll master how to play beach volleyball and in two years kick bakageyama’s butt in a game.” 

“pfft you wish.”

“just wait! you’ll be begging me to join your team!”

“there they go again.” tsukishima mutters and yachi stifles a laugh beside him.

“focus on your work, dammit!” smacking both boys on the back of the head, yamaguchi sighs.

*

graduation day was filled with a bunch of crying third years and unrequited love confessions. tsukishima scoffs, passing by the couples and crybabies.

and speaking of crybabies, there’s yachi and hinata walking towards him with runny noses and tear filled eyes. 

“tsukishima!” yachi cries out when he’s finally at hugging distance. but she hesitates to do it. 

“why are you crying?” he smiles at her, a genuine smile, one of longing and comfort.

“w-we’re all going our s-separate ways.” she says through choked sobs.

“it’s not like we’re never going to see each other. besides, isn’t the king going to tokyo with you?”

“yeah but it’s not the same.” she pouts. and he might be reading too much into it or he’s just being selfish, but he’s really hoping she’d say that it wouldn’t be the same without him. and like reading his mind, she does. 

in a soft whisper, yachi murmurs, “you won’t be there...” 

hinata’s red eyes roll at his two oblivious friends. leaving the two alone, he mixes in with the crowd to find yamaguchi and kageyama. there’s a pause before tsukishima’s wrapping his arms around the small blonde, hugging her taut against his chest. he hears a quiet gasp before she’s doing the same thing. its been a while since he felt like crying, but he suppresses it. instead tsukishima pats yachi’s hair flat as his chin rests on the top of her small head.

“you promise to call me?,” she says into his shirt. “and not just once. i want to hear from you frequently.”

he nods, “promise.”

*

tsukishima’s first year as a college student felt...  incomplete. surprisingly though, tokyo wasn’t too far away. about a two hour train ride. 

with kageyama and yachi in tokyo, yamaguchi and tsukishima in sendai, the four of them always tried finding the time to see each other.(yamaguchi and yachi mostly.) of course since kageyama was playing for the big leagues now he wasn’t as available as the rest of them.(at least not during volleyball season.) and hinata being in brazil, he was just a phone call away. he often calls or texts the group chat in the middle of the night, timezones and all. no matter how many times tsukishima replies with something snarky he doesn’t mind, hinata probably feels homesick. 

tsukishima’s phone chimes; immediately thinking it’s hinata(since it was two in the morning.) he sighs and checks the text.

_yachi hitoka_

_2:38am_

_are you free this weekend?_

what was she doing awake at this hour? she’s always the one who falls asleep first when they’d have late night phone calls. usually yachi ranting about her classes or professors and vice versa with the exception of him complaining about volleyball.

_tsukishima kei_

_2:39am_

_depends._

yachi’s nose scrunches as she reads the text. what does he mean ‘ _depends_ ’. why is he playing hard to get at 2am. she sighs, visibly frustrated. it’s been a couple of months since she moved to tokyo, and she misses him. she might see him when kageyama and her go down to miyagi or yamaguchi and tsukishima go up to tokyo, but she wants to be  alone  with him. is that selfish of her? or maybe he doesn’t want to be alone with her? what if he's busy? what if he doesn’t feel comfortable with just her around? she starts to overthink the situation, but taking a deep breath she texts him back.

_yachi hitoka_

_2:41am_

_i want to see you._

those five words send him into overdrive. his chest feels tight, his cheeks feel warm and he feels the butterflies in his stomach.

_tsukishima kei_

_2:45am_

_any particular reason?_

kei is trying not to let his guard down. the last thing he needs at a quarter to three is a goddamn erection. 

_yachi hitoka_

_2:46am_

_no. just you. do you not want to see me?_

her reply sends him into a small panic. not want to see her? of course he wants to see her.  _stupid_ . he made her doubt herself.  _now look what you did_ _._ sighing, he sends his reply quicker than the ones before.

_tsukishima kei_

_2:46am_

_of course i want to see you, dummy. i’m free._

she perks up; smiling, cuddled in her small bedroom apartment. tsukishima makes her heart do flips. ever since first year, she pined secretly after him. he definitely doesn’t  _dislike_ her, she thinks. he puts up with her at the very least and he isn’t overtly mean to her. 

_yachi hitoka_

_2:48am_

_i’m coming down to miyagi for the weekend. can we hang out?_

_tsukishima kei_

_2:49am_

_where are you staying?_

_yachi hitoka_

_2:49am_

_i was thinking of staying at a hotel for the weekend._

_tsukishima kei_

_2:51am_

_stay at my place. i have room in my apartment for a guest._

kei hesitated to send the message for a second before thinking _‘_ _fuck it. we’re both adults._ _’_ he could picture the blush on yachi’s cheeks as she reads and rereads the text. uncharacteristically, she agrees almost immediately. he can’t help the thoughts running through his head. he has to clean. he’s always been tidy but not having a girl spend the weekend tidy.  _fuck, what did he get himself into?_


	2. the weekend 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yachi’s back in miyagi and tsukishima is having a mental breakdown.

there’s two days left until the weekend and tsukishima just can’t seem to be satisfied with his living room. he grumbles quietly to himself as he paces around the small area, moving random items.

“it’s just yachi, tsukki.” yamaguchi starts, sitting on one of the barstool chairs that’s lined up to the counter table, connecting the living room to the kitchen. 

“why am i being so lame?” kei asks out loud.(mostly to himself) he sighs, slumping onto the couch. yamaguchi chuckles at his bestfriend knowing what he was going through all too well. once upon a time, tadashi himself had a slight crush on the same cute, small girl.

“tsukki your place looks fine. you just gotta keep it clean until yachi gets here.” tadashi makes his way to the couch, settling next to the panicked blond. 

“are you sure it’s okay? you don’t... still like her? right? because if that’s the case then i’ll tell her not to come-“

“it was a small highschool crush. i’m over it. and i’m happy you’re finally making a move after all these years.” there’s a smug look on yamaguchi’s face.

“shut up, yamaguchi.” he rolls his eyes, “i don’t even know how you figured it out back in highschool...” the expression on kei’s face looks as if he is trying to solve a hard puzzle. 

“i’ve known since the beginning. you can’t hide these things from me, tsukki. i know all your tells,” yamaguchi is patting his friend’s shoulder haughtily with a sly grin. kei admits yamaguchi has a fine eye for detail but he was sure he left no evidence of his ‘crush’.

“how?” tsukishima wonders.

“well,” tadashi pauses. “the way you look at her is one of your tells. i’m pretty sure hinata knew too. i remember one time he asked me if you liked anyone. of course i said no but he insisted that you did and even threw yachi’s name into the conversation.”

the look of disbelief takes over tsukishima’s features. _hinata knew?_ was his feelings  that apparent that a brainless fool like hinata even detected his crush on her? well, yachi hasn’t noticed so maybe not.(keyword: maybe) 

kei groans, his face in his hands. “i can’t believe this. i mean,.. i knew you know, but hinata?” he groans once more before turning to his bestfriend, “don’t tell me kageyama knows too.” 

yamaguchi laughs at his friend in distress, before answering, “no, i don’t think kageyama knows. i mean,.. hinata’s dense but kageyama’s a whole ‘nother level of oblivious.”

*

yachi’s train finally arrives at miyagi station around 8pm on a friday evening. she’s packed a small bag of clothes and other necessities for the weekend. looking around the platform for a tall blond, she hears her name being called and as yachi turns to the voice, she spots tsukishima in the crowd; one hand in his pocket and the other waving her over. a smile on her face, she practically runs to him before skidding to a stop.

“tsukishima!” she exclaims, her arms open for a hug. and kei complies, wrapping his arms around the small girl. _god he missed her._ his cheek rests atop her head, humming a quiet “hey.”

“welcome home.” his lips form a subtle smile, taking her bag from her. they walk to his car, kei’s arm securely cloaked around hitoka’s shoulders. he’d hate to lose her in this crowd. the car ride to his apartment was short and filled with small talk, mostly yachi stating how different tokyo was from miyagi.

“i miss this,” she says, her gaze lost in the scenery outside her window. “tokyo is so busy and full of chatter. it’s quiet here,.. peaceful.” she closes her eyes for a second, listening to the sound of the car engine quietly roaring along with tsukishima’s small breaths.

“come visit more often.” he articulates, pulling into a small parking garage.

“i will.”

*

“you can sleep in my bed.” tsukishima’s looking elsewhere, bringing yachi’s belongings into his one bedroom apartment.

“w-what?” she squeaks, surprised.

“i’ll sleep on the couch.” he states, finally facing her as he walks into the living room where she is.

“no! you should be sleeping in your own bed. i’ll take the couch.” hitoka argues, shaking her head repeatedly.

“but you’re  _my_ guest. i don’t want you sleeping on the couch.”

yachi’s eyebrows furrow in thought, “where’s your bedroom?” 

he points to the direction right of the entrance and she turns on her heels to open the door and entering his room. it smelled like him. she swears she could live here forever. just survive off his scent. _‘ugh no. too creepy.’_ she thought. analyzing his room she focuses her attention to his bed, it looks big enough to occupy both of them. yachi swallows the lump in her throat before turning back to tsukishima who has an eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip.

“let’s sleep together,” immediately regretting her phrasing she waves her hands around to disregard what she had said. _‘wrong time to be a complete idiot hitoka!’_ “i- i mean we could both s-sleep in your... b-bed.” her voice trails off by the end of her sentence. looking at her sock covered feet to avoid kei’s gaze. 

when he doesn’t reply she looks up to see a flustered tsukishima. yachi herself feels warmer than usual. she’s sure her face is as red as a tomato. she wants to go back to tokyo right now and reset time. why doesn’t she think before she speaks! yachi reprimands herself. 

“o-or not.” hitoka utters, finally breaking the silence. tsukishima looks at yachi, his face contorted as if he was contemplating something very important.

“n-no you’re right. my bed’s big enough for both of us.” he’s looking away again, rubbing his nape sheepishly.

*

“um,.. are you sure you’re okay with sharing your bed with me?” yachi fiddles with her fingers. a slight blush painted across her cheeks while tsukishima settles himself against the wall, making room for her.

“if you aren’t comfortable then i’ll go sleep on the couch.” he replies, sitting up from the mattress.

“n-no! its fine...” yachi stutters, finally laying next to kei, her face bright red. he shifts in his place after lying back down, hyper aware of hitoka’s presence. this was the first time he had a girl sleep in his bed. he was a nervous wreck. 

“yachi.”

“y-yes!” she squeaks.

“could you put my glasses on the dresser?” he asks, tapping his lenses against her shoulder. she jolts momentarily before taking them and gently placing it on the small dresser next to his bed. she turns to her side to look at him and he’s looking back. no glasses, just lying down next to her as the moonlight seeps through his thin curtains. a small smile forms on her lips as she brings her hand up to brush the fringe from his eyes.

“i really missed you.” she whispers. he could feel her breath inches from him. _god i love her._ was the only thing replaying in his head. 

smiling back at hitoka he whispers, “i missed you too.” he can see her smile growing and he feels a subtle smile tugging against his own lips. 

“can you still see me without your glasses?” 

“i’m not totally blind without them, but i can see you better if you moved closer.”

“like this?” yachi shifts under the blanket, her small body inching closer to his. “better?” she’s looking at him, her gaze deadly as if she knew exactly what she was doing. she moves her legs closer and grazes his thigh with her knee.

he sighs, turning his head away from her. “this was a bad idea. maybe i should sleep on the couch.”

“w-what? why!” yachi voices with a panicked look and a short gasp. she didn’t mean to scare him away.

“i can’t sleep when you’re here.” groaning, tsukishima gets up to reach for his glasses but yachi stops him. holding onto his arm before he could reach them, she pulls him down onto her instead.

“don’t leave.” 

“yachi.”

“please,” she begs. “just hold me, hm?”

kei props himself up, their faces mere centimeters away, the tips of their noses barely touching. he could see the look of desperation on her features and he sighs again. 

“listen...” he starts, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears. he watches as a blush takes over her before continuing. “i... i love you... i’ve been in love with you.”

her eyes widen then soften as she realizes what was happening. was tsukishima kei; the boy she’s been pining over all these years... confessing to her? the tsukishima kei she knew would never do something so embarrassing.

“t-tsukishima...”

“you don’t have to answer. i just wanted to tell you.”

“but i-“

he sighs yet again, turning over to lay on his back. yachi blinks a couple of times before sitting up.

“i love you too, idiot.” her voice comes out in a meek whisper. 

“what?” kei asks, not sure if he heard her correctly. _she loves me?_


	3. the weekend 2/4

“you what?” tsukishima asks again, this time sitting up as well. yachi takes the blanket and throws it over her head, hiding in the comfort of the soft fabric and the smell of him. kei chuckles at her actions before doing the same as her. he pokes her side to get her attention and she flinches, swatting his hand away.

“i love you, okay.” she finally admits again and tsukishima can’t help the smile or the blush from spreading.

“look at me and say it.” he demands.

turning over on her other side facing him, she repeats herself with trembling lips, “i love you. i have for a long time.” 

she looks like she’s on the verge of crying. and tsukishima doesn’t know whether it was a good sign or bad sign. bitting his bottom lip, he pulls her into his chest, holding her tight.

“i know i’m not a man of many emotions, well good emotions at least,” he pauses and she chuckles at the statement. “you can say that again.” yachi quips before he begins again with an eye roll, “but,.. if you’ll have me... i promise to make you happy.”

there’s a long silence and kei is wondering if he had said something wrong. soon enough a light chuckle escapes her parted lips and she’s looking up at him with a smile so blinding, tsukishima had to restrain himself from looking away.

“i wouldn’t have you any other way,” hitoka’s fingers brush over kei’s cheeks, fondly meeting his gaze, “i fell in love with the tsukishima kei i know and first met. the man who never sugar coated anything and was always blunt. the man who, even though, knew he wasn’t the best at something but still gave it his all. the man  you became is the man  i  fell in love with.”

he’s quiet for a second, taking everything she said into account. was this really the same yachi hitoka he first met in highschool? the small girl who couldn’t even look him in the eyes without flinching? the girl who was scared of everything? no, this is the yachi hitoka she grew up to be. her own person with her own dreams and ambitions. her own opinions. her own beliefs. her own confidence. sure she was still a jumpy person, but when push comes to shove he bets she could really give someone an earful. without thinking he’s cupping her face in his big hands, his face inching closer to her’s. she doesn’t pull away when their lips touch.

“can i?” tsukishima asks into her slightly parted mouth. she nods and he closes the gap.

the kiss is warm. their lips perfectly mold together as one of his hands pull on yachi’s waist, pressing her against his body. she gasps when he swipes his tongue across her lower lip before pushing the wet muscle pass her teeth. she reciprocates the action. their tongues swirling around each other’s. she’s the first to pull away. there’s a bright flush taking over her face and he’s sure he has one of his own.

“tsukishima i,...” she’s panting, her eyes glazed over.

“i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have taken it that far.” he apologizes. he really didn’t mean to take advantage of the situation but when she said that she loved him too, he couldn’t help it. she’s chuckling now, touching her lips gently.

“i didn’t know you were into this kind of intimacy.” she admits and the blush deepens on both their faces.

“well, i am a guy after all.” he admits. hitoka hides her face in kei’s chest before he uncovers their heads from underneath the blanket. 

“d-do you maybe,... um,.. think,.. you would w-want to do something like t-that,.. with me?” her question comes out in a stutter and he has the need to tease her.

“do what exactly?” 

“y-you know! things lovers do.” she’s burying herself into kei’s shirt, embarrassed and desperately trying to avoid his scrutinizing gaze.

“you have to be more specific, yachi.” he teases some more.

she groans into his chest, “hmph! nevermind then!” she retaliates, refusing to give into his trap. tsukishima laughs, patting her hair down.

“in time i’ll make sure to give you what you want, but for now lets just stay like this, okay?” his own cheeks are burning but he chooses to ignore it and instead, presses a tentative kiss atop yachi’s head.

*

the morning comes quicker than yachi anticipates. as she recalls yesterday’s events in her mind, yachi mentally kicks herself. _why did she have to go and say something so embarrassing._ only after her mental scolding does she notice tsukishima’s strong arms wrapped around her torso. she has her back flush against his chest as his face is buried in her hair. there’s a small look of happiness in her expression before she shifts in his arms and he tightens his hold.

“tsukishima, i need to use the bathroom.” she announces and he groans in protest.

“come on. i’ll be right back.” tapping his hands that are tightly clasped together, she earns another sleepy groan from him and sighs, giving into his efforts of keeping her in bed a little longer.

“fine, but just for five more minutes.” yachi says sternly and he nods. her eyelids feeling suddenly heavy and she shuts them close, telling herself she’s only resting but ends up falling asleep to tsukishima’s soft breathing.

*

hitoka wakes up a little later to the smell of eggs and pancakes. she’s blinking the sleep from her eyes before feeling a bit empty.

_where did tsukishima go?_

sitting up from his bed she groggily follows the smell of food into the kitchen.

“morning,” kei says nonchalantly, “or i guess its afternoon now.” he’s cooking a couple strips of bacon and she takes a seat on one of the barstools by the counter.

“did i sleep for that long?” she asks, combing her hair with her fingers trying to salvage her bed head.

“i only woke up thirty minutes ago, so you’re fine.” kei shrugs.

“eh?! and you already made breakfast? did you even have time to actually wake up?” her eyebrows knit in question and he finds it cute.

“i told you last night i was going to try my best to make you happy.” tsukishima is staring at her now, not breaking eye contact.

heat travels across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears, “i... y-yes.” she manages to squeak and a sly grin plays on his lips.

“off to a good start i’m guessing.” he teases, placing a plate of food in front of her. being distracted by hunger, yachi doesn’t immediately reply to tsukishima’s banter. but instead begins to stuff her mouth with pancakes that kei made just for her. he imagines her as a little hamster stuffing it’s cheeks to store food and he chuckles at the thought.

“what?” her brows are knit, mouth still chewing, “is there something on my face?”

he chuckles again, leaning over the countertop to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. she chokes on her food, waving at kei for a cup of water and he complies.

“don’t do things like that while i’m eating!” her coughing fit ceases and she’s left with red cheeks and a slight pout.

“i couldn’t help myself.” he quickly admits, taking small bites from his own food before he queries “what should we do for the rest of the day?”

yachi gives it a long thought, “should we walk around sendai? show me all the places you like to go to, hm?” her question sounds more like a statement and tsukishima shrugs. 

“i guess.”

*

tsukishima doesn’t drive them to the destination, but instead insisted on taking the public transport. he wanted to be able to focus on her but of course he didn’t say that aloud, he tells yachi something about traffic and not wanting to find a parking space.(which is 45% true.) the train they two take is slightly packed, and kei frowns. shielding hitoka from everyone else with his arm firmly wrapped around her waist, he keeps the small girl pinned to his side. he thought finally telling yachi how he felt for years would lighten the load but in fact, it got heavier with every wandering gaze that came her way. hitoka wasn’t ugly so he couldn’t blame the other men for looking but he still wanted to gauge their eyes out. sending a glare to almost everyone on the train as they got off, tsukishima’s grip tightens and yachi notices.

“i’m not going anywhere, you know? so ease up.” she reassures him.

“it’s not you i’m worried about.” he replies, mumbling, as if he was pouting.

“i didn’t strike you as a jealous type, tsukishima.” her eyes momentarily shift to his side profile as they walk through a crowded sidewalk, kei’s arms still tightly wound around her torso.

“i’m not,” he begins, “but who knows when it comes to you.” 

despite the cold march breeze blowing against her cheeks she can feel the warm tinge of a blush surfacing.

“i _was_ always a little jealous when girls would write you love letters back in highschool.”

“oh?” with a cocked eyebrow, kei pries open a door to a small record shop.

“i always thought about writing you one, but figured you’d be able to recognize my writing.” a small sign of a smirk prints her lips as she walks inside.

“you could have always... i don’t know,” tsukishima is picking up a random album from one of the milk crates and inspects the back, “typed one out.”

“you would rather have me type out a love letter than hand write it?” she asks curiously, browsing through the various vinyls they store. tsukishima’s thinking now and hitoka can practically see the cogs turning in his head.

“handwritten is definitely better, but i would have still liked one from you at least.”

“well, now i can write all the love letters i’ve wanted to all these years.” she meets his gaze from across the numerous record filled milk crates and smiles, a genuine sign of content written on her face. tsukishima tries his best to reciprocate her smile before leading her to the back of the store where they hold their cd players to use to sample the products. he slips a pair of black headphones on her ears, playing the cd he was holding earlier. the melody was calming. a light strum of a guitar and a steady beat of a hand drum drowns out her surroundings. hitoka looks over at kei who is looking at her intently, waiting for her approval. she listens a little more before closing her eyes as the chorus begins to play. the chords progressing faster and the drums play a different beat, still soothing nonetheless. her head lulls to the music and tsukishima smiles at her, with a knowing look. he dips his head, closing the gap between them, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. yachi’s eyes open widely, a red flush across her face before lightly pushing him away.

“t-tsukishima! we’re in public.” she immediately covers her mouth with the back of her hand whilst a mischievous grin plays on kei’s lips.

“so?”

“a-aren’t you embarrassed?” her face was on fire.

“not as embarrassed as you.” he quips. she pouts up at him, pushing the tall blond boy away.

“no fair, tsukishima. that was a dirty trick.” her pout deepens before getting up on her tiptoes and pulling him down by his collar. when close enough, she shuts her eyes tight and presses a kiss to his lips. pulling away with a sigh, yachi looks over tsukishima’s expression; his eyes wide like her’s was a moment ago and a blush of his own creeping up his neck. he clears his throat as he straightens his back, suddenly towering over her.

“was that revenge?” his exasperated expression a second ago dissipates before his grin replaces it.

“maybe.” her voice was meek under his gaze. he scoffs, more like a small huff of a laugh. he removes the headset from her, fixing hitoka’s fringe.

“how was the song?” he asks again.

“it was good. i liked it a lot.” 

“really?”

“yes really. i really like the guitar riff near the end.” yachi beams, trying to imitate the sound. there’s a smile on tsukishima’s face.

“i’m glad. it’s one of my favorites. so, i’m kind of... happy you like it.” he looks away, scratching his cheek. yachi bites back the smile threatening to take over her lips. 

“you hungry?” he continues, still avoiding her gaze.

“i can go for a bite to eat.”

*

the second place kei takes her to was a little cafe down the street. yachi remembers this place from their late night talks. she remembers him telling her this cafe had one of the best strawberry shortcake he’s had. she also remembers telling him to take her there one day. placing their orders, tsukishima and yachi find a table closest to the window. kei’s gaze is focusing on the commotion outside and hitoka’s looking at him. 

_he really does have a nice side profile._ she thinks to herself, admiring her.... her thoughts pause, blinking before realizing she was about to call him her boyfriend. _wait, isn’t he? he did officially ask her last night._

“tsukishima,” she calls to him and his gaze falls on her. he hums in response.

“are we dating?” she blurts out.

tsukishima coughs in his hand, caught off guard. he thinks to himself and notices yachi fiddling with her fingers. he moves his own hands to place above her’s. she jolts slightly at the contact and waits for him to answer.

“we are.” he answers, his thumb rubbing against the top of her hand. 

“w-we are?” she bites the inside of her cheek.

“only if you’re okay with being my girlfriend.” 

her cheeks warm up for the umpteenth time today as she hides her face in her palms.

“well, are you?” tsukishima questions, pulling her hands away, “answer me.”

the two pieces of strawberry shortcake he ordered finally arrives at the worst timing possible. he says a small ‘thank you’ as the waitress places their drinks on the table. hitoka reaches for her beverage but tsukishima pulls it away.

“answer me.” he stares, his expression unreadable.

“i... i...” she stutters, “yes! i would very much like that!” hitoka says, almost yelling and kei chuckles, sliding her her drink.

“you didn’t need to yell. i’m right here.” he pokes fun at her discomposure. and she sips her drink bashfully.


	4. the weekend 3/4(+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly tsukiyachi smut- sorry. also i might edit this later since i finished it late at night.

by the time the two arrive home, the sun was set and the moon was out. tsukishima yawns, peeling his coat off and hanging it by the door.

“are you taking a shower first or should i?” he asks, heading into his room while he removes his shirt. yachi, a few steps behind him, stares at his bare back before it escapes from her view. clearing her throat to refocus her attention, she responds, “you can go first. i need to get my things ready.”

“well, your things are in my room so,” his sentence falls short and she pads her way into his bedroom; cautious but curious. tsukishima still stands there shirtless and by the looks of it, he’s definitely been working out a lot more. his muscles are almost protruding, alluring her. she can see the dip of his abs and hitoka very much wants to lick them- 

_oh god, did she just... focus hitoka, focus!_ she tries to shake herself out of her thoughts and hitoka hears him laugh. snapping her attention back to his face; she finds him with a smirk and a knowing look.

“w-what?” she whispers.

“you can look all you want yachi, i _am_ your boyfriend after all,” he steps forward, slowly closing the gap, “right?”

at a loss for words, hitoka doesn’t react immediately. “a-actually, on second thought, i think i’ll go shower first.” she quickly grabs a t-shirt and panties from her bag before storming to the direction of the bathroom, all the while avoiding kei’s amused gaze. 

_two can play at that game._

making sure to lock the door, she begins her shower. trying hard to shake the dirty thoughts that were going through her mind, but to no avail. _damn, that tsukishima kei. he doesn’t have any right to look that good._ frowning, yachi grumbles about how tsukishima has such an advantage on her. she wasn’t super appealing in the sexual aspect, but just like her mom told her once, “it’s not about how big you are, it’s about how you use it and present it.” she thinks her mom was talking about breasts, but yachi couldn’t be too sure. with a heavy sigh, she finishes her shower only to realize she didn’t have a towel... _great_.

“u-um... tsukishima?” she calls out.

“yeah?” his voice sounds like it came from the living room.

“uh, i need a towel.” yachi could hear him snicker to himself and she rolls her eyes. a moment later and he’s lightly knocking on the door. opening it agape, kei hands her a towel. a small ‘thank you’ before taking said towel.

yachi stares at herself in the mirror before nodding in satisfaction. _maybe this’ll get a reaction out of him._ there is still a shy flush fluttered across her face, despite being half naked and feeling bolder than she’s ever felt before. cautiously stepping out of the bathroom she finds kei slouched on the couch, shuffling through the tv channels.

“i-it’s your turn.” she didn’t mean to stutter and he turns to her, surprised by her appearance. he looks her over once, then twice. tsukishima bites the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself calm.

“is that what you’re wearing to sleep?” he relaxes his face, keeping up his nonchalant facade.

“is there a problem?” hitoka asks, almost sounding seducing. 

his brain was screaming yes, of course there’s a problem idiot, but his mouth moved faster than his logic.  “not at all.” with a swift movement, kei is standing up and walking towards hitoka. 

“just so you know, i usually don’t wear a shirt to sleep,” he’s scanning her expression for any signs of doubt, but finds none. “or pants.”

she gulps down the lump in her throat and he eludes into the washroom. letting out the breath yachi didn’t realize she was holding, she flops onto the couch; face in her hands.

_damn it tsukishima_.

she sighs, rubbing her tired eyes. switching the tv off, she decides to head into kei’s bedroom to wait and lay down. staring up at the ceiling, her phone chimes; a text from hinata.

_hinata sho_

_12:38am_

_how’s your weekend with stingyshima going?_

yachi reddens, reading the text from one of her bestfriends. since he was still in brazil he demanded to know everything. and knowing the other’s, hinata knew the only ones who would fill him in were yachi and yamaguchi. he already knew about her feelings for tsukishima and before hinata left, he confronted her about it. she stuttered through her confession as hinata hugged her tightly with ‘stay strong’s and ‘you can do it!’s.

_yacchan_

_12:40am_

_he’s in the shower rn. i’m so nervous!_

_hinata sho_

_12:41am_

_is he naked?_

_yacchan_

_12:41am_

_HINATA SHOUYO!!!!!_

_hinata sho_

_12:42am_

_are you imagining him naked now?_

_yacchan_

_12:43am_

_maybe..._

_hinata sho_

_12:44am_

_HAHAHA good luck yacchan!_

yachi groans at his response, kicking the blanket off of her legs.  “hinata, you asshole.” she mutters under her breath.

“hinata?” kei’s leaning against the door frame, towel wrapped around his waist.

“t-tsukishima!” hitoka sits up with a jolt, slowly reaching for the blanket back, “how long have you been standing there?”

his eyebrows are raised, intrigued, “long enough.” he scoffs, walking to his dresser.

“what.. what are you doing?!” yachi covers her eyes, absentmindedly opening her fingers a crack.

“i’m getting dressed, yachi. this _is_ my room.” swiftly, he lets his towel fall to the ground and before hitoka can see anything, she buries her face in a pillow. she can hear kei’s condescending laugh and without thinking she’s sitting up again. luckily for her, he was already dressed. well, dressed enough.(aka just in his underwear.) 

“is that _really_ all you’re going to wear?” 

“is there a problem, hitoka?” the mattress shifts as tsukishima climbs over her to lay by her side.

“h-h-hitoka?!” she all but screams, face bright red.

“that’s your name, no?” tsukishima leans over her to place his glasses on the night dresser.

“y-yes, but you’ve never called me by my first name.”

“we’re dating now and i wanted to call you something no one else does. is that okay with you? hitoka?”

yachi’s blinking rapidly now, more flustered than she’s ever been and kei laughs, finding it cute at how she reacts to his every word.

“well?”

“can i call you kei then?” 

tsukishima smiles, nodding a yes before his long limbs wrap around her small body. she giggles at his sudden clinginess and caresses his forearm.

“i love you, kei.” she whispers.

“say it again.” tsukishima demands, placing a kiss to the dip of her shoulder.

“i love you, tsukishima kei.”

tsukishima’s crawling over her, pinning her hands above her head; their fingers automatically clasping together. his eyes dusted over  with love, a hint, maybe more than a hint of lust mixed in. kei leans forward to latch his lips onto her’s. one of his knees coming up to spread her legs open before tsukishima settles himself between them.

“tsu- k-kei.” she moans into his open mouth when he subconsciously grinds against her. he could feel the blood rushing to his cock and tsukishima didn’t know if he could control himself any longer. his kisses trail from yachi’s lips to the side of her neck, his hand traveling up her shirt, feeling for a bra but not finding one. he pulls back, looking at her in confusion and with red cheeks and swollen lips she replies, “i’m not wearing one.”

with a satisfied groan, kei lifts her shirt over her head basking in all of hitoka’s nakedness. her eyes are half open and her lips are slightly parted. he looks at her a little too long and she shifts under his stare, moving her arms to hide herself. 

“don’t.” he whispers, pushing her hands away. tsukishima leans forward to take one of her sensitive nubs in his mouth; rolling it between his teeth. yachi’s breath hitches, her back arching at the sensation. she hasn’t had many sexual experiences. only once at a party for new college students, but nothing too serious just kissing and a little grinding before his friends interrupted and she excused herself. tsukishima wasn’t innocent either. his experience with the opposite sex was a little more updated than hers. he may or may not have had a blowjob or two. one of the sendai frogs groupies snuck into their locker room andhe may or may not needed an outlet for his stress. and she was begging for it so...

“kei.” she moans again, her fingers threading through his blond locks. he responds with a moan of his own, a free hand groping her neglected mound.

“a-ah!” another moan slips from her parted lips, his hard on poking her through her panties. tsukishima unlatches his lips from her nipple, moving back to yachi’s lips; their mouths moving in sync.

“hitoka, i-“ his sentence was cut short when she rolls her hips forward, creating friction against his erection, “fuck.”

“sorry!” yachi squeaks, her face flushed at the thought of what she just did. 

“it’s... it’s okay.” tsukishima has a blush of his own, not as bright as yachi’s though. his eyes glazed over with lust, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

“i’m still a...” she trails off before whispering, “virgin.”

tsukishima snickers at her statement and she pouts up at him, hitting his chest lightly, “are you making fun of me?”

he brushes the stray strands of blonde from her face, placing a quick kiss to hitoka’s lips. “i’m also a virgin.” his face feeling a little warmer than a second ago. yachi looks surprised, but pleased at his answer.

“i-i’m a little nervous.”

“we don’t have to do anything, hitoka.”

“b-but you’re a-already this hard.” her gaze locks with his as her hand reaches down to cup his bulge. tsukishima jolts at the feeling, his eyes wide whilst her’s feign innocence.

“hitoka!” he gasps, arms feeling weaker as his face falls in the crook of her neck.

yachi’s hand begins to stroke him through his boxers as her free hand caresses his hair; kei’s hot gasps hitting her shoulder.

“h-hitoka, wait...” his hand grips her wrist, stopping her movements.

“why? i want to make you feel good.” her voice oozes with innocent desire and tsukishima groans against her skin but nods nonetheless. she resumes her movements, only to slip her hand into his boxers, hesitantly gripping his cock. it was warmer than she expected and bigger, much bigger. the skin of his shaft moved slightly when her hand strokes him. hitoka finds it interesting. her hand grazes against the head of his dick, her thumb rubbing his precum over his tip. tsukishima grunts, groaning into her shoulder, trying his best to restrain himself from bucking into her tiny hand.

“kei,” she begins with a whisper, “i want to try something.”

lifting his head from the crook of her neck, he hums in response, his brain unable to form coherent words.

“lay on your b-back.” she says and slowly he complies. yachi settles herself in between his legs, mostly naked and intentions full of sin. kei keeping his eyes on her as he props himself up with his elbows. shyly and anxious, she pulls his boxers down to his thighs, cock springing out, slapping against his abdomen. yachi’s eyes widen at the sight and she notices how he grooms well. his hairs trimmed with a slight golden happy trail running up to his bellybutton. dipping forward, yachi places small kisses to his thigh and along his groin before her lips come in contact with the base of his throbbing cock. tsukishima shivers at the contact, throwing his head back when she takes him into her mouth.

“holy fuck- hitoka, wait-“

it was too late, she had already found her groove and was bobbing her head awfully well for someone who looked as innocent as she does. 

“h-hitoka, hold on, i’m gonna-“

paying no heed to what he was saying, she continues her motions, using her hand to stroke the base of his shaft.

“p-please stop, hitoka-“ kei moans with heightened breaths, “i’m about to c-cum.” without thinking, his hands are in yachi’s hair, thrusting his hips causing her to choke at the sudden tightness in her throat. trying her best not to gag, hitoka places her hands on kei’s thighs, bracing herself. kei lets out a hoarse groan, unloading into her mouth; body twitching as he comes down from his high. yachi’s pulling away, kei’s seed seeping from the corner of her lips.

“fuck,” tsukishima mutters breathlessly, “i’m sorry about that. s-spit it out.” grabbing a tissue from his night stand, he hands it to her; with a shake of her head, she declines it and swallows kei’s cum.

“w-why did you do that?! doesn’t it taste bad?!” tsukishima’s brows furrow in confusion, wiping the corner of her mouth with the tissue.

“but it’s yours. i wanted to try it once...” yachi looks so innocent but with sin after sin spewing out of her perfectly pink lips. hastily, tsukishima switches their positions and with a gasp, he’s peeling off her panties and burying his face between her legs.

“k-kei! what are you doing?!” 

“returning the favor.” pressing chaste kisses to her inner thighs, hitoka let’s out a breathy moan.

“i-i’m okay!”

a smirk etched across his handsome face, kei slicks one of his fingers along her slit. glistening with her wetness, he sticks his finger in his mouth; sucking it clean. hitoka panics, trying to pull his arm away but he’s obviously stronger than her.

“you taste delicious.” he dips his head back down between her legs and before yachi could react; tsukishima is delving his tongue inside of her heat and a shrill squeak escapes yachi’s mouth. one of his hands rests on top of her abdomen, his tongue flicking against her clit and she grunts; jolting at the contact. 

“k-kei! wait a minute-“

“shhh. just relax.” he pats her stomach gently before going back to tonguing her. placing a soft kiss to her sensitive nub, he inserts a finger inside of her and she gasps. god, he wants to hear her screaming his name so badly. he desperately needs it. 

_oh, fuck. don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard._

inserting another digit inside of her tight cunt, tsukishima curls his long fingers, hitting hitoka’s most sensitive area.

“oh f-fuck-“ she’s trying to push his face away, her body not being able to handle the sensation of her clit being played with and tsukishima’s fingers inside of her. but with his free hand, kei’s swats her own hands away as he continues to suck on her clit. he’d give an arm and a leg to be inside of her at the moment, but he knows she isn’t ready for that just yet.

“faster.” her demand was quiet but not unheard.

having a boost of energy, tsukishima pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue, thumb drawing circles to her clit. driven by pure sensation, hitoka’s hips roll against his face and tsukishima grins to himself, proudly. her back arches and her toes curl at the feeling of coming undone. 

“k-kei!” she yips, tsukishima’s strong arms hook under her thighs, pulling her closer to his mouth; tongue darting faster feeling her walls contract around his wet muscle. he feels her fingers tugging against his hair and he groans in response.

“oh god- kei!” she moans out loud, her grip on tsukishima’s hair tightening as she shudders under his touch; riding out her climax against kei’s face. he trails kisses up to her neck before placing a quick peck to her lips.

“how was it?” he asks breathlessly, a small treble in his voice and a slight grin on his face. yachi looks exhausted and absolutely fucked out.

_and perfect. did he mention perfect? yeah, she was perfect. and all his. and he loves her so much. so freaking much that it actually made him cringe._ of course he wouldn’t say all of this aloud. at least not now.

she manages with a quiet “really good.” her usual shy smile plastered lopsidedly on her features. “h-how about you? was i any good? i mean, it was my first time ever doing something like that. a-and i can always improve so if it wasn’t as good as you expected i promise to do better-“

“hitoka. it was perfect. you’re perfect.” he’s hovering over her now, placing a reassuring kiss to her forehead, then nose, and lastly to her lips. she’s blushing again, wrapping her arms around his head, hugging him to her bosom, obviously embarrassed.

“you’re going to suffocate me with your breasts!” he dramatically gasps for air and she smacks him playfully.

“no i’m not! besides they’re not big enough.”

“i mean, they _have_ grown since we first met.” he chuckles, “besides didn’t i tell you before that i preferred smaller women. and i wasn’t just talking about breasts, you know.”

yachi’s face flushes brighter as she recollects that day, feeling apologetic towards tsukishima for taking yamaguchi’s word instead of his. she hugs him tighter, her legs enveloping his waist before realizing it was a bad idea since the two of them were still very naked. she untangles her limbs around him and tsukishima whines, wrapping them back around his waist. his arms tucking underneath her to snuggle against her naked body, his face resting on her chest.

“i love you, hitoka.”

“how much?”

“more than you’ll ever know.” 

yachi’s heartbeat quickens and she’s hoping tsukishima didn’t notice the small palpitations her heart just made, but of course being the perceptive man he is, he does and just smiles to himself knowingly.

“now say it back.” he demands.

“i love you, kei.”


	5. the weekend 4/4

the morning sun seeps into tsukishima’s bedroom perfectly. a ray of sunshine hitting hitoka’s golden lashes, making them glow. yachi stirs in tsukishima’s arms as his phone rings on the nightstand. 

more annoyed by the noise of it vibrating on the hard wood rather than the actual ringing, she mutters into his chest, “kei... answer your phone.”

with a disapproving groan, tsukishima leans forward to grab the device, answering the facetime call from yamaguchi. “oi tsukki! wake up-“ he pauses, seeing the top of yachi’s head resting on kei’s chest. “is... is this a bad time?” tadashi scratches his cheek simply embarrassed.

yachi gasps as she realizes she could be seen. making a futile decision to hide under the blanket, fully awake and fully aware of their nakedness once again. _god, yamaguchi has the worst timing ever._ she thinks to herself. she could hear him laugh over the speaker and she flushes, ears burning. “yacchan, i already saw you.” 

she peaks her head from under the blanket. “h-hi yamaguchi.” she says meekly, looking guilty of something. 

kei groans again, rubbing his tired eyes, “why’d you call this early? - _actually_ , why did you call at all? you knew hitoka was staying the weekend.”

“ _hitoka_?” yamaguchi’s eyebrow is raised in a teasing manner, a shit eating grin on his face. 

tsukishima rolls his eyes, knowing full well that his bestfriend will most likely taunt him about this later. “yes _hitoka_. only i get to call her that so don’t even try it.”

“i’m guessing this weekend went well for you, tsukki.”

“y-yamaguchi!” yachi screeches in embarrassment, hiding her face. tsukishima chuckles, patting her hair down to pacify her.

“i feel like i’m intruding here.” yamaguchi clears his throat and tsukishima doesn’t hesitate to reply, “you are.” 

“sorry tsukki.”

kei sighs, “i’m driving hitoka to the station later, wanna come with?” 

“i kinda want to spend some time with yacchan before she leaves so i’ll probably come over a little later, if that’s okay?”

upon hearing tadashi’s request, hitoka snatches the phone from kei, earning an annoyed ‘tch’ from him. “yes! i’ve missed you!” her bright smile replaces tsukishima’s sleepy face and tadashi smiles back, nodding in agreement.

“alrighty, i’ll be there sometime in the afternoon. see you then.”

tsukishima yawns, placing his phone back on the nightstand and grabs his glasses while he’s at it. sitting up, his wide back hunched over slightly as he rubs his tired face. he really didn’t want to get up yet. yachi’s warmth was so comforting. he had half a mind to lay back down and nuzzle into her neck. hitoka ran her hand up and down his back, absentmindedly. and tsukishima sighs in content, humming as she coerces him back to lay down with her.

“i need to get up - we need to get up.” he rephrases and yachi whines, tugging on his arm. “five more minutes?”

kei hovers down towards her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “i said that yesterday and we woke up in the afternoon.” yachi groans, but doesn’t argue. “i’m gonna need something to uh, wear.” she gestures to herself, blanket still wrapped around her body. 

“you can wear one of my shirts.” he points to the dresser adjacent from his bed. rolling from under the sheets, yachi looks for a plain t shirt before taking his old karasuno club shirt out. 

“you still have this?” she turns towards him, putting on the said t shirt.

“it looks pretty good on you.”

“i’ve had one of these too, ya know?” she looks around the floor for a second, hesitation clouding her face. “where did my underwear go?” 

snorting at her question, tsukishima helps her look. still sitting in bed he finds the light blue fabric between the wall and his mattress. 

“found it.” a smirk playing on his features, he’s dangling them with his index finger. yachi gasps, reaching for the thin fabric but he pulls it out of her reach.

“kei! im serious!” 

“you look better without them anyway.” pulling her on top of himself, tsukishima wraps his arms loosely around her waist. giving into the temptation of nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “what happened to ‘we need to get up’”?

“i _am_ up.”

“get dressed!” grabbing her panties from his grasp, hitoka gives him one last kiss before scampering out of his room. he laughs through his nose, watching his small girlfriend run out of his sight.

_she’s too damn cute._

finally getting out of bed, tsukishima puts the boxers he had worn yesterday back on. in his defense, he only had them on for a total of 30 minutes so... 

sleepily trudging into the kitchen he sees yachi’s back facing him, putting a pot of coffee on. honestly, he could have her here everyday. he can envision waking up to her every morning, her bright smile pointed only at him before anyone else can see it. waking up with her in his arms these past two days felt like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. damn he was so helplessly in love with her.

“look who finally woke up.” 

“someone kept me up last night.” he takes a seat in front of the counter with a sleepy grin.

“last night was _your_ fault.” her face wore a scowl, but he could still see the tinge of pinkdusted on her cheeks. “well, you didn’t tell me to stop.”

“i-“ her mouth opens to respond but she finds no words. knowingly, there’s a subtle smile of victory on kei’s face. 

“c-coffee?” she asks instead, discarding the whole topic.

“yes please. i need it.” 

*

the couple had been watching a random movie when yamaguchi arrived. he greets yachi with a big hug, spinning her in his arms before tsukishima is giving him an ‘okay, that’s enough’ look. 

“look at you!” he exclaims.

“no look at you! did you get a hair cut?”

“eheh, i did. thanks for noticing, yacchan. tsukki sees me almost everyday and i don’t even think he noticed.”

“why would i care about your hair?”

tadashi frowns at his bestfriend, jabbing his side with his elbow. “you should! we’ve been friends since grade school!”

“and do _you_ notice when _i_ cut my hair?”

“yes i do.” yamaguchi deadpans and tsukishima responds with an annoyed eye roll. “whatever.”

they sit at the counter table, eating takeout they ordered, just catching up with each other. mostly hitoka asking about tadashi’s college life and how it’s treating him. they have all been so busy with their own schedules that none of them really knows what’s going on in each other’s lives. at least not in detail.

“school’s fine. just kicking my ass. and i hate my english professor. he thinks he knows everything, but he can’t even pronounce half the words he’s teaching us.” yamaguchi groans, taking a sip of his cola.

“i can definitely help you with english.” patting tadashi’s shoulder, “it’ll be like highschool again.”

but he shakes his head. “you already have so much on your plate, yacchan.”

“it’s fine! i can help you on the weekends. besides, i know for a fact that kei’s shit at english.” 

“hey that’s not fair.” tsukishima intervenes, “i’m better at learning english that teaching.”

disregarding kei’s excuse, “i can come here on the weekends...” she turns to look at tsukishima, who is now looking at her in surprise. “if that’s fine with you.”

“y-yeah,” in disbelief, he answers hesitantly. “that’s fine.”

“we can also go up there too. to visit you and kageyama!” yamaguchi smiles, happy at the thought of spending time with his friends again. “i’ll be so up for that. it’ll be a huge slumber party.” 

tsukishima groans, imagining the king and hinata bickering like in their three years of highschool. thank god hinata’s half way across the world at the moment. with a nod tsukishima replies, “yeah that’d be fine... i guess.” 

yamaguchi is eyeing the both of them suspiciously, rubbing his chin in thought. “so are you two finally together now? or are you just sleeping with each other?”

kei chokes on tadashi’s bluntness, taking a sip of his water to cease himself. “we’re dating, idiot.”

“well i didn’t know for sure. you answered the phone naked with yacchan clinging onto you.” there was a hint of provocation in his voice, nudging hitoka with his shoulder. her face pales, blinking rapidly in response.

“i- i — we-“

“we didn’t go all the way, if that’s what you’re implying.” tsukishima, with a poise facade, answers for his mumbling girlfriend.

“what! why not?!” yamaguchi looks painstakingly hexed.

“our sex life is none of your business, yamaguchi.” tsukishima responds, frowning at his prodding bestfriend.

“sorry, tsukki.”

*

“call me when you get home, okay?” the three of them are standing at the station, waiting for the arrival of hitoka’s bullet train. 

“yessir.” she salutes, mockingly and kei scowls. “i’m serious, dummy. i want to know you got home safe.” 

yamaguchi’s eyes travel back and forth between his two bestfriend’s faces. smiling, he’s relieved they finally got together. after all the years watching tsukishima pine after yacchan he can’t believe the day has come. a content sigh leaves him and sneakily yamaguchi takes his phone out to snap a picture of the two being lovey dovey. their hands are clasped together, eyes locked, probably not seeing anyone but each other and just when the two were going in for a kiss he gets his camera ready to capture the special moment.

_i’ll send this to tsukki later._ he thinks to himself.


	6. the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is so much dialogue in this chapter!! aa a a a aaaa ahhhhh h hhhh

“hey, i just got home.” yachi says through her phone’s receiver as she kicks her shoes off. 

it was almost midnight when the train stopped at tokyo. she spent another half hour taking the bus to her flat before calling kei.

“alright, go to bed.” he tells her.

“it’s only—“ pulling the phone away from her ear to check the time, she continues. “12:38.”

“in the morning.” he emphasizes. “don’t you have classes tomorrow?”

she groans in disappointment and tsukishima can’t help but smile at her whininess.

“i have practice early in the morning, so i’m gonna go to bed.”

“okay _grandpa_. goodnight.” 

he rolls his eyes at her choice of nickname though she can’t see. “goodnight, _dummy_.” he pauses for a moment, hesitating to say the three words on the tip of his tongue, but swallows his pride and says it anyway. “i love you.”

“i love you.” she responds with a small smile.

*

the next couple days yachi and tsukishima spend their free time facetiming each other with small interruptions from kogane when he’s at practice.

“oi tsukishima! are you talking to your girlfriend?” kogane jokes.

“yes.” kei deadpans and kogane looks at him puzzled.

“wait, what? who?!” he rushes to his side, staring at his phone.

“get off, you big oaf.” 

“it’s that blonde girl from karasuno! right? your uh— your manager!”

“yes.” he nods at his teammate.

“oh cool! hi little lady!” kogane says over the phone.

“hi koganegawa-kun.”

“oh-ho! you remember me?”

“how can i not? date tech had some scary looking people on their team.” she chuckles, recalling the iron wall.

“scary? i’m not scary.” he pouts at this and tsukishima shakes his head.

“she’s scared of everyone thats over 5’5.”

“but she’s dating you... you’re 6’4.”

“everyone she’s not familiar with.”

“oh- then let’s get to know each other! i’m koganegawa kanji! sendai frogs newest setter!”

yachi giggles at his enthusiasm. “yachi hitoka, college student, and working as an intern for a graphic design company in tokyo.”

“you live in tokyo? our next game’s in tokyo!” he yells in excitement and tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“well then, i’ll see you there.” she smiles.

“koganegawa go help kyotani with his spikes and leave me alone.” pushing his tall teammate towards the court, he refocuses his attention on his girlfriend.  “sorry about him.”

“it’s fine. i like it when you introduce me to people as your girlfriend.” she teases.

“speaking about being introduced as my girlfriend, have you told anyone about me?” his voice sounded hopeful, kind of wishing she had bragged about him.

“i told hinata. he was asking all sorts of questions the past few days.”

there was a smug look on his face; the face of someone who won a long fought battle.

“what about kageyama?”

“we’re meeting up for lunch later. i’m planning to tell him then.”

“a lunch date with the king?” tsukishima’s brows furrow, his eyes narrowing at her.

“someone has to make sure he’s eating right.”

“how often do you two eat lunch together?” 

“hmmm.” she’s thinking, “maybe two or three times a week. depends on our schedules.”

“what? no. cancel.”

“kei! are you jealous right now?” yachi’s amused by his response, seeing how he’s never acted like this before. or at least not that she was aware of.

“yes. very.” he had nothing to hide. she was _his_ girlfriend and he was _her_ boyfriend. of course he’d be jealous. especially since it’s kageyama she’s always eating out with.

“you have nothing to be jealous of. if it makes you feel better i can call you again at lunch and you can tell him yourself.”

sighing, he responds with a small frown. “no it’s fine. i have practice all day so.”

“okay grumpy pants.”

“just make sure to tell him to back off and that you’re mine.” there’s a big scowl on kei’s face and hitoka can’t help but giggle at him.

“i’m serious, hitoka.”

“yes, yes. don’t worry.”

“tsukishima, you’re on the court!” his coach yells from across the room and he nods.

“i gotta go. i love you.”

“i love you.”

he hangs up and sets his phone aside. he jogs behind kyotani, getting ready to serve. 

“aw. is tsukishima getting soft?” kyotani teases, making kei frown before spiking a ball into the back of kyoken’s head.

“how’s that for soft?” there’s a sly grin across his tiers.

“ow, you fucking ass.”

“serves you right, dickwad.”

“who’s the lucky girl huh? or were you talking to your mom or something?” he inquires, positioning himself in front of the net as they get ready for a practice game.

“yachi hitoka. karasuno’s old manager.”

“the blonde girl?”

“yeah.”

“yahaba use to have a huge crush on her. that dumbass made so many moves only to be stared down by karasuno’s monster year.”

“i remember that. i was one of the people who stared him down.”

kyotani laughs at his blunt response, clapping his teammate on the back.

“damn, you must really love this chick.”

“i do.” 

*

lunch came sooner than yachi anticipates. her lecture ending ten minutes earlier, she takes her phone out, texting kageyama she’d be in the library and he responds that he’d pick her up soon. twenty minutes later she receives another text from him with only one word: outside. 

as usual kageyama wore a stupid hat and sunglasses. trying his best to disguise himself, but to no avail. he’s a famous volleyball player now. getting to do fancy commercials and sponsors for different franchises. not to mention his amazing volleyball plays. 

there was a small flock of girls surrounding him. a nervous smile on his face as they ask for his autograph and picture. he agrees to every request. he has an image to protect and a company name behind him. he can’t be as blunt as he usually is. these were his fans. people who support him and his team.

“sorry girls, but i’m here to pick someone up. i really don’t have time to chat.” he says in the sweetest voice he could possibly pull and they bombard him with questions before he spots yachi behind the crowd. breaking away from the small mob, he frowns at her.

“how long were you going to let them keep me?”

“it looked interesting how you kept trying to appease them. i wanted to see what else you’d do.” there’s an evil grin on her lips and his frown deepens.

“you’re horrible.” taking a hold of her wrist, he makes his way through the swarming girls.

“is that your girlfriend?” one of them asks.

“no.” they answer simultaneously, both looking transparently distraught at the accusation.

“we’re just friends.” he adds and without warning they’re running to his car.

“jeez. every time i visit your campus there’s always someone who recognizes me.”

“aww. poor kageyama.” she teases again and another frown is formed on his lips.

“i’m gonna drive you off of a cliff. i swear to god.” he sighs.

arriving at one of their usual lunch spots, they order the same thing as always. kageyama and his team are regulars there so they have their own special seats away from the rest of the crowd.

“hey kageyama. i have something i want to tell you.” tobio’s eyebrow is raised, his curiosity taking the best of him. he sets his phone down to fully focus on her.  “yes?”

“so... you know how i told you i was heading to sendai last weekend?” she was stalling.

“yes.”

“well i went...”

“come on yachi, today please.”

“alright, don’t rush me!” she pouts, “i went to visit someone. i stayed over his house for the weekend.”

“his? who?”

“k-kei.”

“kei?” it takes a minute for it to click but when it does there’s a look of both confusion and shock on his features.

“wait. _wait_. tsukishima kei?!” he almost yells and she hushes him.

“yes, tsukishima kei. we- we’re dating now.”

kageyama slouches back on his chair, still confused. 

“what the hell yachi? how? why? out of all the boys— him?”

“what’s wrong with him?” it’s her turn to frown now.

kageyama groans, “if he breaks your heart i’m beating his ass.” he folds his arms across his chest.

“i give you permission, but you might have to fight hinata for dibs.”

“what?! you told hinata before me?”

“he already knew about my feelings for kei for a while now.”

“god it’s so weird hearing you call tsukishima by his first name. also why does that idiot get to know before me?”

“because he figured it out! i didn’t tell him.”

kageyama huffs, giving up on trying to beat hinata. even though he’s in brazil, kageyama is still competing with him.

”is that why you wanted to get lunch today?” he asks just as their food arrives.

”well, yeah. but also because i wanted to see you.” she tries to convince him, breaking apart her chopsticks. “thank you for the food.”

*  
  


that same night after practice tsukishima runs into saeko-neesan at a local grocery store. his brother and her have been dating for a while now. he’s pretty sure they started their relationship when he was still in his second year of highschool. definitely after their first time at nationals.

he specifically remembers akiteru coming home late one night with neesan. saeko drunk out of her wits while akiteru took care of her. honestly one of the reasons why he promised himself he wasn’t going to be a heavy drinker.

”kei! what are you doing here so late?” she approaches him, a basket in her hands.

”just got out of practice and needed something to eat.” tsukishima’s standing in front of the preprepared sandwiches, carefully looking over the ingredients to find one with the most carbs and protein. 

“why don’t you come over? aki and i are having a late dinner.” she gestures to the groceries.

”oh no. i don’t want to impose.”

”impose? never! you’re technically my brother in law. and aki would be happy to have you over.”

tsukishima wasn’t really in the mood to have dinner with his brother or with anyone really. he wanted to go home as soon as possible and call his girlfriend.

”i promised hitoka i’d call her after practice.”

”hitoka-chan? when did you start calling her that?” 

“ah—“ grabbing the best option for him, he places the sandwich in his own basket before straightening out his posture. “we’re dating now.” he says, nonchalantly.

”huh?! you and hitoka-chan??”

”why is that so surprising?” he feels offended.

”no no! i didn’t mean it like that. it’s just surprising, that’s all. she’s so sweet and you’re so...”

”not sweet?”

”well just a little rough around the edges.”

he chuckles at her wording, rubbing the back of his head. “yeah i suppose so.”

she pats his shoulder reassuringly. “you two will do just fine!” she smiles up at him. “doesn’t she live in tokyo now?” 

“yeah, it’s just two hours away.”

”you must really love her huh?”

tsukishima nods.

”hitoka-chan’s a lucky girl.”

”no. i’m the lucky one.”

saeko whistles in a taunting matter, making kei’s cheeks burn. “i don’t want to keep you here any longer than you have to be. i’ll tell aki i ran into you.”

”neesan, don’t— don’t tell niichan about hitoka. i want to be the one he hears it from.”

she makes an okay sign with her fingers and shoots him a wink. “you got it.”


	7. the game

tsukishima chews on his half eaten sandwich as hitoka talks about her lunch date with kageyama. chuckling at the thought of tobio dumbfounded as he finds out about the two of them.

 _i should have taken hitoka up on her offer when she asked to call me earlier._ he thinks.

”speaking about telling people...” his sentence drags, shifting his laptop screen to let the camera adjust to the dim lighting in his room. “i ran into saeko-neesan today.”

”and?” yachi’s hair is up in a loose bun. the strap of the tank top she’s wearing slightly falls off her shoulder; while a pencil dangles from her mouth.

”well, i might have mentioned something about you and i dating. so if she calls or texts you about it, i don’t want you to be surprised.”

”oh?” her brow is raised condescendingly and he rolls his eyes. “so does that mean akiteru-san knows?”

”not yet. i was planning on telling him after the game this coming saturday.” 

“really?” she lets the pencil drop, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

”we can tell him together. maybe go get something to eat after the game.” he shrugs.

”don’t you guys have to head back to sendai?”

”no. we’re staying the weekend. coach’s daughter lives in tokyo.”

”where are you staying?” she shifts in her seat.

”with you, obviously.” finally finishing his sandwich, tsukishima tosses the wrapper into a nearby trashbin.

”who says you can?” 

“hitoka.” he responds; rather quickly, frowning.

”i’m kidding. of course you can, but next time ask your girlfriend beforehand.” her voice feigns sternness and there’s a small notch in between her brows, mocking an appearance of unsettlement.

”okay, _girlfriend_. i’m sorry. i’ll ask next time.” tsukishima fixes his glasses, a look of annoyance painted on his face.

*  
  


it doesn’t take much convincing to get kageyama to show up at the sendai frogs’ game.

he wanted to see tsukishima’s progress as a volleyball player. and for someone on the up and coming, kageyama wanted to keep an eye on him. _just in case._

”where is he?” he asks, looking out on the court for a certain blond middle blocker.

”kageyama, stop being so restless. it’s not even your game.” yachi stirs in her seat as she spots akiteru and saeko walking up the isle of stairs. “over here!” she waves and they take their seats next to her.

”hey yacchan, long time no see.” akiteru claps her on the shoulder.

”akiteru-san, nice to see you.”

”hiya hitoka-chan.” saeko winks at her and yachi’s cheeks flush.

”h-hi saeko-san.”

”yachi,” tobio nudges her arm. “there goes the beanpole.” she refocuses her attention to the court. spotting tsukishima as the team begins to warm up with some spikes. he’s definitely got more power than he did in highschool.(more muscle too) and it looks like he’s jumping more as well. 

the game begins with tsukishima’s serve. and kageyama focuses; almost as if he were watching a game of his own opponent. the serve goes in and the opposing team brings it up. the rally switches sides twice before the point goes to the sendai frogs.

”did you see that play? kei’s gotten so much better at receiving.” akiteru compliments.

”he’s _alright_.” kageyama mumbles, obviously irritated at tsukishima’s growth as a volleyball player.

—

by the time the frogs won the second set kageyama’s frown stays rooted. he looks as if he had just lost his own game.

”why do you look so upset that they won?” yachi picks her purse off of the ground.

”because of how well that _beanpole_ played.” kageyama murmurs angrily and she huffs; amused. no matter how old they get, the both of them are still as competitive as they were in highschool.

”oh! man up, kageyama tobio!” saeko hollers, surprising him. he stumbles through a retort but backs down as saeko begins to get rowdy. they wait for the teams to shake hands and thank everyone for coming before the four make their way to tsukishima. who is now a sweaty mess in his bright green sendai frogs uniform. 

“the king made it. nice to see you.” kei says sarcastically, making a gesture to bow.

”ha. ha. funny.” tobio rolls his eyes, before turning to his short blonde friend. “i don’t know what you see in him.” 

“more than she’ll ever see in you. you’ll never get a girlfriend.”

”i never said i wanted one.” 

“oh yeah, that’s right.” tsukishima’s wiping his face with a fresh towel, “your boyfriend’s in brazil.”

saeko snickers at the comment and akiteru bites back a chuckle.

”s-shut up.” kageyama’s face flushes red.

disregarding the kings eyes burning holes into his head, tsukishima grabs his bag; slinging it over his shoulder. ”i’ll go wash up and meet you guys outside.” he says, patting yachi’s hair before heading to the locker rooms.

”what was that about?” akiteru looks around, bewildered before turning to the petit blonde. “yacchan?”

she stammers with her reply before saeko is saving her skin.

”tobio, are you coming to dinner with us?” she quarries, trying to get the attention off hitoka.

”i have practice later tonight. and besides, i don’t think i was invited.” he shrugs as they walk out of the stadium and into the crisp breeze of march.

yachi is quick to shake her head. “you’re always invited.” her expression is forward and planted.

”let me rephrase myself— thanks but i don’t want to be the fifth wheel.” he responds, settling on a bench outside of the gym.

they chat for a bit until tsukishima is walking over to them, rocking his usual attire.

”did you wait long?” he asks, approaching the group.

”no, we’re fine.” yachi replies quickly.

”could you be any slower?” kageyama interjects her statement.

“sorry for making you wait, your highness. some people prefer to smell good when they go out to dinner.”

ignoring tsukishima’s sarcasm, he holds his hand out for a handshake. kei makes a questionable expression before taking his hand; shaking it once.

”n-nice— nice game.” kageyama starts. “congrats and goodbye. i gotta go practice.”

”that’s all? you haven’t seen me in almost a year and that’s all?”

”do you wanna catch up or something? we _do_ have a group chat and we group video call like once a week. i think i know everything i need to know, tsukishima.”

kei rolls his eyes. “i guess you’re right.”

kageyama bows slightly to akiteru and saeko before giving yachi a quick hug. 

“see you later, yachi.”

“see you. and make sure you eat!”

he nods at her before heading into the parking lot, waving his hand once more.

”so where should we go for dinner?” akiteru looks towards hitoka. “yacchan, you live in tokyo. do you have any favorite places?” he’s stowing his hands in the warmth of his pockets, nuzzling his nose into the scarf wrapped around his neck.

”yeah i have a place we can go. up for some hot pot?”

*  
  


arriving in separate cars; hitoka and kei get there first as akiteru and saeko follow behind.

the restaurant’s fancy but still has a homey feel to it. usually, when her mother visits they often go there to eat.

after finding a table, akiteru looks over the menu and peeks at his brother across from him. only to find him staring at hitoka with a subtle smile on his face.

he clears his throat and kei refocuses, shifting in his seat to face forward.

”niichan. i have something to tell you.” kei starts and akiteru puts the menu down.

”yes?”

”hitoka and i are dating.” he says bluntly. his expression unreadable but there’s a shade of red coloring his ears. akiteru isn’t sure if it’s because of the cold weather or if his stoic little brother is actually flustered. besides his observations, he is slightly surprised but mostly relieved.

he leans back into his seat, the older tsukishima brother crossing his arms, as a knowing grin decorates his lips. “i saw this coming a mile away.”

kei’s blush ultimately spreads to his face as his brow furrow in question. “what do you mean?”

”i mean...” he points admittedly at yachi. who’s now fidgeting with the corner of the menu. “i kind of called it when you battled with ushiwaka.”

turning his head to look at his girlfriend, he repeats the question. “what do you mean?”

”she talked a lot about you that day. could barely take her eyes off you. and don’t get me started about how worried she was-“

”a— akiteru-san that’s enough.” yachi waves her hands in defense, pleading for mercy.

they all chuckle at her sad attempt to cover the truth. causing the small girl to sulk in her corner of the square table provided by the restaurant.

”it’s okay, yacchan. kei was head over heels for you too.”

this perks her up; her expression bright again.

”how so?”

”well firstly, he was always talking about you. be it something clumsy you did at practice that day, how smart you are, anything really-“

”niichan, **okay**. we get it.” tsukishima says sternly.

”it was just really a matter of time. i thought he was going to confess sooner actually.”

”better late than never, huh?” saeko voices, hooking her arm with akiteru’s.

*  
  


the end of their long and equally tiring dinner with akiteru and saeko, they call it a night. saying their goodbyes before leaving.

yachi drives safely to her apartment. a slightly tipsy tsukishima in the passenger seat. akiteru insisted that kei keep drinking; a celebration of sorts, he said.

by the time she parked the car, he was quietly snoring next to her. smiling to herself, yachi takes her phone out to snap a couple of pictures. and upon hearing the shutter of hitoka’s camera phone, kei jolts up, sitting there in a daze.

”did- did you just take pictures of me?” he tries to blink the dizzy away, but to no avail.

”maybe... come on, _tipsyshima_. let’s go up.”

there’s a small struggle on yachi’s behalf. mainly her struggling to keep tsukishima up right as he leans against her small stature.

at long last, after dropping her keys twice and missing the keyhole three or four times they finally make it into her flat. yachi lets out a sigh of relief and walks tsukishima to her room. accidentally dropping him harder than she intended to.

”k-kei! i’m so sorry. are you hurt?” she’s sits by his side, her hands tentatively caressing his head to alleviate any pain.

”no. i’m just dizzy. ugh.” he sits up, rubbing his eyes to block out the spinning behind them.

”i’ll get you some water. i’ll be right back.”

”no-“ he’s quick to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “i don’t need any water. just you.”

”i’m pretty sure that’s the alcohol talking.” she jeers.

”yeah, probably.” he nuzzles his face against her chest. “but doesn’t mean i mean it any less.”

yachi focuses on combing through his blond hair with her fingers, humming in response. “okay but we need to wash up before bed. come on. up we go.” she pulls him by his forearms, taking steps back to accommodate his height.

she leads him into a dark hallway before opening the door to her bathroom. the first thing kei notices is the smell of her shampoo. the second is her bathtub. he doesn’t have one in his apartment only a shower, but she has both.

”i took the liberty of preparing your toothbrush and everything...” she whispers, slightly embarrassed.

”were you that excited to have me over?” even in his tipsy state of mind tsukishima was still snarky as ever. maybe even more.

”i— i just wanted to be prepared! that’s all.” yachi pouts and tsukishima dips his head down to capture it; a lingering taste of alcohol staining her lips.

”thank you.” he grabs the green colored toothbrush next to her light pink one. which is really just an assumption. _hitoka wouldn’t give me a pink one, right?_ he pauses.

and as if reading his mind she chuckles. “yes that one’s yours.”

“i was just making sure.” 

after washing up, kei’s quick to slip off his clothes, a small squeak from yachi as she walks into her room.

”i— i forgot you sleep in only your underwear...”

”it’s more comfortable like this.”

agreeing; she unzips her skirt, letting the fabric pool around her feet before she’s rolling off her thin tights. tsukishima keeps a keen eye on her, noticing the red thong she’s wearing.

”i didn’t know you wear thongs, hitoka.”

at his quarry, yachi straightens herself, cautiously pulling down the sweater she wore.

”it’s comfortable if you’re wearing tights under a dress or skirt. b-besides there won’t be panty lines or-“ she stops herself from rambling more, turning towards her bed. she settles in his arms with a bright red blush.

”i just didn’t take you for a thong girl.” his face is burrowed against her neck. hitoka’s scent intoxicating him even more.

“my mom bought me my first pair. she said she could see my underwear line every time i bent over at her office back in sendai.”

”well remind me to thank your mom.” he chortles into her hair and yachi jabs him gently with her elbow.

”i haven’t told her about us yet.”

”it’s okay. take your time.” his words slur due to his exhaustion.

”i don’t want to tell her through text, you know? but she’s so busy. it’s hard to meet up.” yachi sighs, “it’s like i have to make an appointment to see my own mother.” 

tsukishima’s grip around her waist tightens as he pulls hitoka into him closer, wanting to feel more of her warmth. “just talk to her. tell her it’s urgent. i’m sure she has time for her daughter. you just need to be assertive.” his voice lowers an octave or two indicating his tiredness. and she pats his hand in response before nuzzling her back against his chest, fully engulfed by his strong arms.

”i love you, kei.” yachi whispers, her heart beat thumping harder against her rib cage.

”i love you, hitoka.” tsukishima presses his lips to her neck in an attempt to leave a kiss but sleep takes the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my tsukiyachi fic! one with actual chapters instead of a one shot. uuuuhhh please leave kudos and supportive comments! thank you all for reading.


End file.
